


Chuck, Please

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Sam finds the love of his life and settles down. Does he live happily ever after?





	Chuck, Please

They met when they were young and, over time, they became inseparable. At first, Sam was a little hesitant, not wanting Y/N to come along when his dad would take them fishing or to the local pop-up carnival. He would beg and plead for his father to take one of Sam’s best friends instead of her, but she always ended up being right by his side. He helped her bait her first hook and reel in her first fish. They shared cotton candy, popcorn and sodas at the fairs and carnivals, and they protected each other from bullies as they grew up together, side by side throughout the years.

When they reached junior high, things got very tense at one point as they each began to change, growing into their own individual personalities. Sam wouldn’t stop growing and Y/N started developing a body that he couldn't take his eyes off of. They never wanted anyone else, but to admit that they wanted each other seemed wrong too. It wasn’t until high school that Sam finally threw caution to the wind and swept her up into his arms and showed her exactly how he felt. From then on, they were deeply in love and completely infatuated with one another.

As time grew closer to high school graduation Y/N and Sam had begun planning college together, both having been accepted to Stanford and neither willing to leave the other for an extended period of time. Sam was always protective, but that increased tenfold after the night before graduation. 

They had gone to a drive-in movie, and while they were distracted with each other a stranger came and jerked open the passenger side door pulling Y/N out of Sam’s truck. Sam scrambled out of the truck only to be held at gunpoint. The stranger told him that if he wasn’t careful he’d kill Y/N. At that point, Sam pulled everything he had from his pockets, including the keys to his brand new truck and begged the guy to take it all. 

“Just...please man, don’t take the girl. Don’t hurt her.” 

The guy pushed her towards Sam, who caught her and wrapped himself around her like a shield. The stranger grabbed up everything he was offered and left the two standing in the cold as he took off in the truck. That was the first time Sam could remember that his heart was nearly ripped from his chest. He knew then that he wanted to marry her. 

They went off to college a few weeks later and their relationship only strengthened through the years. They both graduated with honors and on the day of their college graduation, Sam asked her to marry him. Happily, she said yes. The wedding was small, but absolutely breathtaking and shortly after, she gave Sam the news that he was going to be a father. They couldn’t have been happier. The pregnancy went without incident, the baby was healthy and Sam couldn’t have been more excited that he was going to have a son.

It was very early morning when she woke Sam to get her to the hospital. The baby was coming! He drove like a bat out of hell to make sure she got there in time, but tragedy struck once labor started and Sam had been ushered out of the delivery room. He called his brother, Dean, who came to wait with him, offering comfort where he could. It was hours before the doctor came out of those daunting double doors. His face grim, and Sam’s stomach dropped. 

“Mr. Winchester?” the doctor asked.

Sam stood and listened, “I-I’m so sorry, Sir. There were complications and…the baby is fine, but she doesn’t have much time.”

Sam’s knees hit the floor as soon as those word were uttered. Tears stained his cheeks and he doubled over in a silent agonizing scream. Dean stood with his hand on his brothers shoulder, knowing there was nothing he could say or do. 

Between shudders Sam started to pray, “God…Chuck, please. Take me, let her live for our son. You can have my last breath, take the beating heart from my chest. I swear I won’t ask for anything else, just…don’t take the girl. Please, Chuck, don’t take Y/N.”

**** Eight years later****

Sam walked down the boat ramp with his son in tow. He turned when he heard a little girl call out asking for them to wait. His son stomped his foot and begged not to let her come fishing. 

Sam just smiled and said, “Son, I know you don’t want her to go, but someday, I promise, you will change your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on an old country song by Tim McGraw


End file.
